When there is one Slytherin there will be another
by Rheenie
Summary: R&R Just another normal night in the heads dorm that is until The head boy takes extra interest and cant help himself...warning threesomes if u dont like dont read,tell me if this should continue.huge thanks2my Beta E Mitchell&Laurielove READ N REVIEW


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR DO I OWN THE CHARACTERS INVOLVED. **_**The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.**_

_**A/N This story is set in the last year of Hogwarts and Hermione is head girl with the Slytherin, Blaise, as head boy and Malfoy, Blaise's best friend, having no problems coming into the dorms at anytime. This is just a bit of pointless smut. To reach this point, Blaise and Malfoy acted as spies for the light and due to their extra information He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated. A huge thank you to my lovely beta's E Mitchell and Laurielove this wouldn't be possible without you.**_

As Blaise saw Hermione moving quietly in the chair next to the fireplace, all was normal except for the constant movement of her thighs against each other. This had Blaise wondering just what the bookworm know- it- all was reading. But what really caught his attention was when she dropped a little book which just happened to be sitting inside the larger one. Before Blaise was able to get his hands on it, she leaned over the edge to pick it up. She could only imagine what would have happened if he had Blaise, was facing Hermione at exactly the right time as she bent over. Her shirt lowered to show a glimpse of her breast. Hermione was, of course, unaware of this.

As he was watching her, he felt himself stiffen in his pants. It was only a little, but Blaise knew that it would not stay that way for long, so he ran upstairs to his room and closed the door. Then he lay down on his bed, trying desperately to think unsexual thoughts.

There was a knock on the door and Hermione entered the room.

"Oh! I am so sorry, Blaise. Umm … I won't stay long. I just wanted to make sure you are ok. You left in such a hurry that it looked like the hounds of hell were on your heels." She bent down to pick up a book that had fallen off the bed in Blaise's hurry to get onto it.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine, fine, yeah, just ...great!" Blaise was not doing such a good job of suppressing his sexual thoughts as he would have liked to have been.

Hermione picked up his book and turned around, not knowing that her short skirt had become stuck in her belt. This sight sent Blaise over the edge. He grew harder than ever. He leapt off the bed, slammed the door shut, scribbled a note on a piece of paper, and sent it off with his owl. Poor Hermione was startled and stammered an apology.

"Bl-Bl-Blaise I am so-o-o sorry. I really didn't mean to come in like I did and if you want me to leave I will go without a fuss."

She looked up and saw determination, and something else, in his eyes and felt a thrill go through her body.

Blaise grabbed the book from her hands, slammed it down and pushed her against the wall.

"Blaise what are you doin-? " She was cut off by Blaise's insistent mouth on hers.

He pressed his lips against her, forced his tongue into her mouth and kissed her heavily. She tried to push against him but the more she did the more Blaise was turned on. He gripped her hair, pulled her to the ground and lay on top of her, but just lightly enough so as not to squish her or totally trap her if she truly didn't want to be there.

Blaise had awakened feelings in Hermione that she only felt reading her erotica books while pretending to read "Hogwarts: A History". His manhood had grown hard and large and was pressing insistently into her most sensitive spot. She groaned in pleasure. Blaise, brought back to his past and what he had done to Hermione, stopped and practically jumped off her straight away, only to have her pull him down to the ground and straddle him.

Blaise panted, "I'm so sorry Hermione. Can you ever forgive me?"

Hermione just stared incredulously at Blaise. "Yes, but only if you don't stop!"

Hermione pressed herself against him and nibbled his ear. A moan escaped Blaise's lips. She languidly ran her hand down along his stomach, reaching his pants and slowly unzipping them.

"Hermione, just hurry up, I can't stand it anymore."

Hermione just smiled teasingly, "What's the matter? Can't finish what you started?"

She finished unzipping his pants and pulled down both his pants and boxer shorts. Stroking his manhood, she bent down and started to kiss around the tip and slowly moved to the base, then back to the tip while gradually putting it in her mouth and taking him deeper. Blaise moaned in ecstasy so she sucked harder and faster while he gripped her head and thrust his hips along sensuously.

"Hermione, I'm gonna come," Blaise warned her.

She stopped and smirked up at the half-lidded expression on his face.

"Oh my god, why did you stop?" he practically whined.

"Because otherwise we would have no fun," she said as she slowly took her skirt off and removed his pants from around his ankles. Blaise's eyes widened with excitement, and his member visibly twitched. Hermione pushed him back down to the ground and climbed on top, not allowing her thighs to touch him while shetook her top off. Blaise scrambled to do the same. She slowly sank herself down onto his member and felt it just inside her.

The feeling of her heat around him drove Blaise mad with desire and he flipped Hermione onto her back.

"Oh, you are a bad girl; this is only the start for you," he growled into her ear.

On that note, Blaise thrust deep into Hermione. Hermione screamed in pain as this was her first time and she wasn't quite prepared for the sudden thrust, but then the searing pleasure took over and they thrust in time together. As their thrusts deepened Hermione's eyes darkened in the mood and she rolled them over again so that she was on top. As Blaise started to reach closer to his crescendo, his moans began to get louder.

Just then the door was flung open. Draco Malfoy had received his friend's owl. He had come to see if Blaise could handle himself with Granger, and to his shock what he found turned him on no end. It was no secret to Blaise that Malfoy had had a crush on the head girl since first year.

Hermione looked up in surprise and her eyes glazed over in pure unadulterated lust while Blaise smirked at him, knowing what would follow his entrance.

Malfoy smirked seductively and drawled, "Well, well, well… what do we have here? The Head Boy and Girl going at it like animals on the floor? Well, maybe I won't tell anyone IF you let me join, you both being at my beck and call, no dating, and you both come to me as soon as I summon you. Oh, and Blaise, thanks for the owl invite!"

"No way Ferret!" But Hermione's eyes gave away her true desires.

"Why not, Hermione? It will be fun and I have wanted you for some time now." He breathed against her ear as Hermione rocked up and down on Blaise.

"I don't mind, but I am not letting you take my spot," Blaise says with a knowing smirk.

Malfoy quickly stripped off his clothes and lay on top of Hermione, holding himself just at her back entrance.

"I don't want to hurt you but it will for a second," he crooned, almost apologetically. Hermione nodded, in far too great a need for Malfoy to be in her to care. Draco summoned some lube and slowly smeared it around his pulsing member. Slowly, he started to easehimself inside of her. When he wasall the way in, he pulled out and eased in again. Then he took himself out of Hermione and thrust deep inside her. Hermione yelled out in fantastic pain but as he slowly got into a rhythm, the pain she was feeling started to fade away with pleasure that she has never felt before, Hermione started to moan with every deep thrust given to her, which added to Blaise and Draco's mounting pleasure as they started thrusting in and out of Hermione harder.

Hermione moaned in pleasure as she felt both of her lovers' erections moving inside her, almost touching except for the thin barrier of skin separating them. Hermione felt such immense pleasure from both sides; she felt the tension building inside her higher and higher until she fell over the edge. Draco caressed Hermione's breasts as they moved forward and hit each other, while Blaise grasped Draco's arse as he thrust in and out of Hermione's trembling orifice. Blaise gripped harder and thrust deeper into Hermione as she lay there exhausted from her orgasm.

Blaise's groans began to turn louder just before he uttered her name and spilled his seed into Hermione's heat. Blaise's grip on Draco's arse sent him over the edge into oblivion and Hermione could feel hot liquid travel through her channels. All three lovers lay there and enjoyed the moment, after a while Blaise and Draco pulled out and Hermione whimpered with the feeling of emptiness before they rolled over and lay next to each other in contentment.

Just then there was a knock on the door, the three lovers remained frozen in groaned out loud. The only person in her group of friends who had the head's password wasHarry. Just than the door opened and in walked the man himself. Harry just looked at them and grinned

"Next time...invite me!!" With that he walked back out of the door again, leaving the three lovers on the floor, dumbstruck.


End file.
